


Kick back and Relax

by EndlessExplorer



Series: Shumako Chronicles [1]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Baristas, Bathing/Washing, Bathtubs, Best Friends, Computer Programming, Computers, Detectives, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Future, Future Fic, Married Couple, Married Life, Multi, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 20:46:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20895857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndlessExplorer/pseuds/EndlessExplorer
Summary: Makoto takes some time to relax.





	Kick back and Relax

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone.
> 
> As a recent convert to the Shumako ship, I have decided to write a one-shot on a future for the phantom thieves.
> 
> Enjoy! and please leave a kudos!

Makoto kicked out her bike stand and killed the engine. She dismounted the bike and stretched until she could feel a soothing pop at the small of her back. Her wrist was sore and stiff from filling out paperwork and all she wanted was to get in home and relax. A relatively quiet day had been destroyed when a riot had broken out in downtown Tokyo. While no one had gotten killed in the rioting, between containment and arrests, the mound of paperwork had almost made Makoto question becoming a detective in the first place. While the extra money was certainly helpful, the easier days of ticketing cars as a beat cop seemed like a holiday now. With Sae was recently being promoted to the new District Attorney, the higher ups were keeping a close eye on the younger Niijima and the extra attention was exhausting. Gently running her thumb over her wrist, Makoto headed up to her apartment.

The lock clicked and the door opened to an empty apartment. Tossing her keys into the bowl by the door, something caught Makoto’s eye. A post-it note stuck to a photo frame. The photo in question brought a smile to Makoto’s face. It was taken the moment that her and Akira had become husband and wife. Embraced together, the photo showed them sharing a tender kiss as their friends and family celebrated in the background. Hard to believe that had been almost five years ago now. Turning her attention to the note, Akira’s eloquent handwriting was clear.

_“Just had to run to the Lounge quickly. Curry simmering. Be back soon. Bath is hot and clothes in the cabinet. Love Akira.”_

Makoto prayed to whatever higher power was listening for having her and Akira meet. She was certain that the guy must have held some amount of clairvoyance because he always knew what she needed. He was her partner and she, his. They worked so well together and were so in sync with each other that their friends would constantly make jokes wondering how they lived without each other. They always had each other’s back.

Makoto left a trail of her clothes as she headed for the bath. Sinking down into the hot water did wonders for her sore and taut muscles and she almost melted into the soapy, bubbly water. Running her hands up to her hair, she pulled the pins from her hair bun and gave a contented sigh as her hair cascaded down past her shoulder into the water. Back in college, she had been thinking about a changing her hairstyle. Akira had been adamant that she was perfect and didn’t need the change but her rare inability to make the decision had allowed her hair to grow to just past shoulder length. One night while they were eating, Makoto had quickly pulled her hair into a bun. Makoto looked up from her ramen bowl just as Akira’s phone camera snapped. Akira said the picture was simply adorable, but Makoto wanted to delete it. Akira promised Makoto that it would simply be his own little treasure to keep but had commented on how nice the hair bun had looked. It simply stuck from there. Akira had even bought her some Kabuki style chopsticks that she could put into the bun.

As she lay there, she thought about their friends and what they were probably up too. Haru had been in the news over some merger that was going poorly, while Ann was modelling some new dress for fashion week in Milan. Knowing Ruiji, he had probably met up with Akira already and if that happened? Who knows when Akira would be home! Yusuke was easy. Even though he was well known and well respected within the artistic world, Yusuke had decided to become an art teacher in a community college nearby. Madarame had lied and deceived his student. Belittled and broken their spirits. She could still remember the day that Yusuke had told her and their friends that he was going to teach. Even with his usual flair, he had seemed so determined to culture peoples love for artistic arts that everyone was getting excited when the local college had decided to give him a chance. Futaba had decided to take a similar leaf out of Yusuke’s book and had started offering people lessons on their I.T skills. She had started out small, with one-on-one sessions operating out of a small room at the café. Over time, more and more people had wanted help from her, and she had to expand. Sharing her space and her skills with people that had similar interests had helped a thousand-fold and Makoto had been ecstatic when she heard that Futaba had decided to keep teaching.

As for Akira? Their illustrious leader? After obtaining a culinary degree from the university of Tokyo, Akira travelled. He would always return to Tokyo and meet with his friends and family, but the following month, he would travel somewhere else and experiment with all sorts of local flavours. After his parents had died in a freak accident, he had been left with a substantial amount of money and ultimately decided to settle in Tokyo for good.

Helping Sojiro run Café Leblanc, Akira managed to convince Boss about expanding the food options. Putting his experience to work, Akira managed to offer various dishes all from the same ingredients. Word spread and the Café got busy. So busy in fact that using the money that he had been left, Akira expanded the café into the building next door. She would never say it, but Makoto had been afraid that Akira wouldn’t be able to dish out enough from the small kitchen on his own, but once again, he had proved her wrong. If Akira isn’t in the kitchen, the kitchen ain’t open.

Makoto stared over at her detective’s badge pinned to her blouse. Years of aikido, karate, and academy training and she was well on her way towards her dream of becoming commissioner. Every step of the way, Akira had always been there. He had cut his trip to the United Kingdom short in order to be there for her graduation from the academy. Perfectly and specially brewed coffee delivered to her desk at the precinct. A warm embrace every night to make up for a bad day. Makoto sank lower beneath the water.

*creak*

Makoto recognized the sound. Their front door. ”Aki? Akira??” No answer. Without a sound, Makoto gracefully got out of the tub. She wrapped a tower around herself and grabbed the brush from the hook on the wall. Slowly, she got out into the hallway and she could hear voices coming from the kitchen_. _

_‘I can call for back-up later. Get the drop on these bastards now and detain them.’_

Makoto pressed herself up against the wall outside the kitchen. She’d have to be fast. She’d start with the smallest and fastest and make her way up from there. She took a deep breath and suddenly spun around the corner, wooden spoon raised for attack only to stop in her tracks, confused. In front of her was Akira and Ruiji, the later helping the former with a panda costume. Ruiji started to nervously chuckle and backed away from Panda Akira. Akira started frantically swiping around to get his bearings before finally pulling the costume head off. Akira also started to nervously chuckle. “Surprise?”

“Akira? Please tell me that you have a good reason for scaring the hell out of me? I could have hurt you! I thought you were someone breaking in!”

Akira knew that Makoto was not happy. For a smart guy, he could be really fucking stupid sometimes. Unbeknownst to everyone, the towel that Makoto had wrapped around herself wasn’t tight and with all the movement, the white cotton towel soon dropped to the floor. Makoto shielded herself and ran back to the bathroom while Akira full body tackled Ruiji, hoping that he could knock the image from his mind. Grabbing Ruiji’s head with both hands, Akira looked him dead in the eye.

“Forget what you saw just now. Delete it. Cast it from your memory forever otherwise you’ll be joining me when Mako comes out of that bathroom. If you can’t reach me in the morning, look for freshly disturbed earth out in the yard. Now run Sakamoto!”

Ruiji scrambled to his feet and started running. Akira shut the door behind him and went to check on the curry.

“At least my last meal won’t be terrible.”


End file.
